fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iori Makoto
|kanji= 伊織誠 |rōmaji= Iori Makoto |alias= Night Hunter (夜ハンター, Yoru hantā) (Former) Sword Emperor (剣帝, Kentei) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 19 (Pre time-skip) 23 (Post time-skip) |height= 187 cm |weight= 82 kg |birthday= 16th November |eyes= Black |hair= Green |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Yokohama Empire |previous affiliation= He was working for rich people who hired him to assassinate people |occupation= S-Class Mage Independent Mage Swordmen |previous occupation= Assassin |team= Yokohama Team |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Deceased |magic= Shatterpoint Sword Magic Memory-Make |weapons= }} Iori Makoto (伊織誠, Iori Makoto) is an S-Class mage and he is a member of team Yokohama, a team that participates in Archipelago Games Iori has a great reputation and he is known as Sword Emperor (剣帝, Kentei) due to his great swordsmanship. AHe is always travelling and so he doesn't take jobs, because he wants to defeat all evil in the world. Iori also has another dream and that is to explore all drinks in the world. Before he started his jouney, he was working as an assassin with the epithet Night Hunter (夜ハンター, Yoru hantā), but no one knows that. On his journeys he is followed by two of his companions that he meets on his journeys. Iori comes from a rich family, but when he was a child his parents were killed by road bandits when they were getting back home. Appearance Iori is a tall guy with a muscular body. He has short green hair and black eyes. Iori has a scar over his right eye which he got in his fight with Nao Uzumaki. Other than his eye scar, he also has the scar on his chest that is going from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. It's currently unknown how he got this scar. Other than these two scars Iori doesn't have any other scars on his body. He usually wears dark-green coat that is unbuttoned on top part but he is closed on his waist with a red sash where he carries his swords. He can be seen placing his hand on his swords. On his left hand he has a bandana tied up, that he ties around his head when he is fighting very strong mage. Under his coat he wears black trousers and black boots. Iori also has three gold earrings on his left ear. *During Winter Island's Arc Iori wore some clothes he always wears. Back then he wore a sweater which is quite unusual because he never wears a shirt. Iori also wore a black trouser like the ones that soldiers wear. Over it he wore a long white coat with fur on the collar. On his feet he had boots that he always wears. He held his swords on his backs warpped in rag. Personality History Plot Equipment Magic and Abilities Trivia *Iori is based on Roronoa Zoro from One Piece Category:Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Character